Sooner or later everybody goes
by vaiolet90
Summary: History that tells how Molly and Ginny live the moment when she and Harry leaving the Burrow to move in their new home. There is also an Harry and Ginny cute scene and a hint of Bill.


**Sooner or later, everybody goes.**

"Are you sure you got everything?" Harry asked to Ginny dragging two large suitcases out of the room.

"I think so!" said Ginny looking at her room with homesickness.

"Then I'll wait for you downstairs!" Said the young man, giving her a kiss on the cheek and going down for the stairs. He had realized, of Ginny's nostalgic look and probably he want to leave her alone with his thoughts.

The girl not even answer him, entering once again into that, that until the day before, it was her room, to check that there wasn't anything else, but in fact, to observe again that place that had been her refuge for many years. Refuge from the pranks of his older brothers, from the cries of the mother, from the chaos of that strange family, that however she would not replace it for nothing in the world.

How many times, as a child, she was sitting on the bed, listening to the various stories of the brothers, about Hogwarts. How many times had shared that room with her best friend Hermione and unfortunately even with Fleur. And how many times she had taken refuge there with Harry, unbeknownst to anyone. Catching up one last deep breath, she walked toward the exit, closing the door behind him.

She climbed upstairs in search of her mother. The room of his parents was deserted, probably her mother was in the kitchen. She started to close the door when something caught her eyes. Going to sit up in bed, she took a photo from her mother's bedside table. The picture showed the entire Weasley family at complete.

So many things had changed since then, thought Ginny. Each of her brothers had found its way, leaving that house, and now it had arrived her turn. She could still remember that day, when her mother had talked her of this. He had just turned 11 years old.

-flashback-

"Mom, mom!" she cried, running down the stairs.

"Ginny, what is it?" Her Mother asked worried.

"Here I. .. I think I need of absorbents .. "she stammered, blushing. The excited mother was ran to hug her in tears.

"Oh ... My little Ginny became a woman!"

"Mom you're crushing me!" She tried to tell her, gasping for breath. The mother loosened his grip, but she doesn't her let go.

"Oh my little girl ... I'm so proud of you! Soon you'll start Hogwarts and you'll become a beautiful girl. And I know that someday, when you're older, you'll find a man who will love you and then you get married and you'll be leaving this house." Ginny had removed the mother and she had looked at her in the eyes, still bright with tears.

"I will never go away from this house. I will always be with you! "She replied firmly. Her Mother had smiled stroking his hair.

"There will come a day when you'll do it, as they will do it all your brothers."

"Well .. If men are all like my brothers, I will not ever! "

-End of flashback-

* * *

Molly Weasley fumbled noisily with some pots, trying to find something to do. She wanted in all ways keep her mind occupied, but without success. It was hard not to think that Ginny, her only daughter, would leave the home to begin a life of its own. She knew that sooner or later even she would be gone, like everyone else, but now that it was happening, she did not feel ready. It seemed too soon, the house was already so empty.

"Mom .." Ginny called her. "We are going to go!" The mother turned and making a huge sigh she remained to observe her. It was useless to deny it, the shy little and petite girl, that she had loved so much, she had disappeared to be replaced by a young woman, tall and beautiful.

"Oh Ginny dear, you've got everything? Are you sure you have checked all right? "Her mother asked, almost as if she wanted, with a last desperate attempt try to stop her.

"Yes, I think so. Anyhow, if I forgot something I can always go back and get it." She did not know if that was for what he had just said or for anything else, but the mother burst into tears. This time it was Ginny, who ran to hug her.

"Don't cry Mom! In the end I'm just going to live in London. And then I'm getting married in two months and someone will well help me to organize everything. " Her mother laughed through her tears.

"Swear that you will often come to find me." said the woman.

"Of course I will!" She assured her. With one last hug, Molly let go her. Together the two walked towards the courtyard, where Harry was waiting with three large suitcases. At the sight of the young, the woman ran to embrace also him.

"Oh dear you are so grown up! Promise me you will not do any harm at her and that you'll take care of her forever." She said between sobs.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley!" said Harry a slightly embarrassed, giving her pats on the back. Breaking away from Harry, Molly finally stopped crying and smiled at the young couple ready to dematerialize.

After all, she had always been happy with the choice of her daughter, Harry had always been like a son to her, she could not have found a better guy.

"Say hi to Daddy! And don't worry I'll be back to visit you soon."Ginny gave a last look at the Burrow before dematerialize.

* * *

The two guys, landed at the entrance of a nice house, of a beautiful district of London.

"Do you think Mom will make it?" asked Ginny to Harry. The girl looked seriously worried.

"She'll be fine you'll see. And she's not alone, she has all of us and already has two granddaughters Victoire and Molly. " He answered, putting an arm on her shoulder.

"You're right! Hey .. What are you doing? " she asked, after the boy had raised her, taking her in arms.

"How don't you know? Is tradition bring the woman in his arms over the threshold!"

"But we must not be married? I remind you that we are not! "She said jokingly.

"Not for long!" he replied before pressing his lips against hers.

"How romantic fiancé!" She said sarcastically.

"But it's not that you put on weight? I don't remembered that you were so heavy!"

"Idiot!" said the girl giving a punch to the chest. He laughed and kissed her again, then completely forgetting of the bags he led her into the house.

* * *

Molly was sitting in the armchair in the living room, when she heard of footsteps coming from the courtyard.

"Hey mom ... there's a surprise for you!" It was Bill's voice. The woman ran out and at the sight of Bill, with her granddaughter in his arms, she went to meet him. Molly smiled to herself, she was not alone, none of them would ever abandoned.

* * *

Author Note: Another my story translated in English for the site.


End file.
